


Cuddles

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: There are softer moments in the Crucible, this is one of them.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cuddles

She's sound asleep when he finally comes to bed and Shaxx pauses in the doorway.

She's rarely in the Tower long enough to warrant having quarters and for the longest time, she refused them - opting to sleep in her ship whenever she wasn't saving the galaxy. But somewhere along the line, the Warlord had gotten attached to her, and she to him and he insisted the few nights she was here, she'd share his quarters - and his bed - with him.

The suggestion met very little resistance as the Young Wolf quickly became accustomed to curling up against his chest, snuggling close for warmth and he's almost ashamed to admit how attached to the situation he is. He loathes the nights she's gone, but when she is there, despite how quickly she falls asleep from the exhaustion of her missions catching up with her - when she is is there - it's like she never left.

He shakes his head to clear it, swiftly changing and setting his helmet aside before he moves up beside the bed. She's curled up on her side, facing away from him, her breathing steady and even. He almost hates to disturb her as he lifts the blankets and slides in behind her.

She groans, the bed dipping under his weight until he settles and she rolls over. He adjusts his arms as she presses against his chest and he cradles her close. She lets out a content puff of air through her nose as she presses her head against his bare chest.

"Sweet dreams, my little Hunter," he whispers into her hair.

She murmurs something incoherent as she drifts back off and Shaxx smiles. He can rest tonight. It will be the first time in weeks that he's felt this at ease. In the morning, she runs off to another Strike, another mission and he won't see her until her next Crucible match. But tonight, tonight he can hold her.

And that's enough.

\---------------------


End file.
